Metallic
by ShinyEmerald
Summary: He can heal her and so can she. But none of them seems to want to approach each other because of a bad first impression. Now. what plan does fate intend to use for the two future-lovers to get along once and for all? Wouldn't it be hard? Would their scars really heal? (Fairy Tail) (GraLu / Gracy / Gray x Lucy)
1. (1) 'Till Eighteen

**Metallic**

 **Chapter One:** _ **'Till Eighteen**_

 _ **Lucy's PoV**_

I was almost done drawing the girl's picture viewed from the cameral roll of my ipad. Moving me eyes upward, I checked if all the details were accurate and precise. There wasn't any difference between the shape of the face. The eyes, nose, lips, cheeks and dimples looked like a duplicate of the figure I was drawing. I looked on the whole drawing I made and smiled after telling myself that I've made another wonderful job.

But wait.

The drawing wasn't finished yet. My eyes caught sight of the part of the girl's bangs that seemed to lack on shine. Dropping the 2H pencil I was holding, I reached for the eraser and slid it against that part of the hair. My hands quickly took hold of the pencil with the darkest shade on my collection and added few extra details.

Done! My work's finished.

I slid the large paper inside an envelope and gave it to the dark-haired guy

"Here you go sir! All done." I smiled cheekily.

"Thanks." He reached for the insides of his pocket and took a small envelope out which I think was the payment, and handed it over to me and said, "Ten dollars, right?"

"Yes, sir."

" Thank you."

"Thank you too, sir. Come again." I gave out another smile before I saw him giving a polite nod to my mom before he egressed the house.

I stood off my chair, cracked my knuckles, raised my arms and stretched my back to hear my backbones cracking in comfort.

"Nice job, Lucy." My mom said.

"Thanks mom." I shortly retorted.

After the handful job, I yawned, which my mom laughed at and I don't know why.

It was three days ago when class ended because of Christmas break. I, since nothing is left to be done, assisted my parents on earning money even though they alone can earn a loan enough for the whole family. And so, my mom opened a new job just right after the last day of classes before the break. The job was to draw—and just draw, because my parents think that I have to use my talent wisely sometimes. I can say that I draw nicely, but I don't make full use of it. I prefer photography and writing better.

"Here, mom." I handed her the payment that I received from the previous customer.

Another yawn escaped from me, which my hand was able to cover.

There's nothing I really like with Christmas break, really, except for Christmas and New Year itself of course. But other than that, all I do throughout the day was draw, eat, argue with my little sister, and sleep. Nothing interesting right?

"Mom." I neared the payment even more when she didn't take it. "I'm gonna go to sleep and no one would disturb me. Tell Stella about that too."

One... Two... Three...

"You earned it."

My eyes widen and my mind was replaying the best words my mom had told me

 _'You earned it.'_

I replayed it again.

' _You earned it.'_

I averted my gaze towards her and felt my mouth agape.

"How much is your savings?" Mom asked.

"Forty dollars." I quickly answered.

"How much is that?" She pointed on the envelope I was still holding.

"Ten dollars."

"How much is the duo fold Parker Pen that you had been saying and repeating about since last week?"

"I love you mom."

With the feeling of surprise intensifying inside me, I launched a reckless hug to my mom., which caused her to be pulled back a bit.

"Calm down, sweetie. Don't forget how old you are to hug me as if you're like your fourth grader sister."

I didn't let go. My arms were wrapped around her while I rested my head over her shoulders.

I clung tighter, which she mimicked.

"But please Lucy, ask us a permission first and bring your guy before you have him as your boyfriend." My mom told me with a soothing motherly tone.

 _Woah, were did that came from?_

"Mom, I don't have one."

"Lucy's not allowed to have a boyfriend until she reaches eighteen!" I heard someone say from somewhere.

Then there it was. My mom and I bursted out with laughter. That was dad repeating his favorite advice. He's so protective to me that he scares all the previous guys who courted me. I wasn't affected by what dad did since I think he's right. No boyfriend 'till eighteen.

* * *

I just got inside the mall and even though I'm not rushing anything, I dashed quickly, going to the extravagant pen's section of the mall. As I saw the section getting nearer and nearer, and the logo of the Parker brand getting bigger and wider, excitement and amazement both rushed inside me. This is it! After a long last, I could finally buy it.

When I reached the spot, I saw one large glass cabinet containing ball pens inside that are divided into four sections, two for the Zebra and the rest for the Parker.

Albeit I wanted to buy the pen so badly, I decided to take time first and chill down. I looked at the Zebra section. First, I saw the blue duo fold pen that I bought six months ago. It still looks beautiful to me even though I get to see it every time at the mall. Next I saw was the golden fountain pen from the Parker section. I had one already that I bought two months ago, but for fuck's sake, I still want another one. Lastly, my eyes started to get filled with sparkles as bright as the store's lights when I saw the white and gold duo fold Parker Pen that I was longing for a week. I can't find the words to describe how gorgeous it was but I'm certain that I would be up all night, staring at that pen until dawn.

"Sorry for the interruption miss but, can you move a little for a while. A customer wants to buy one and we can't seem to open it if you're there." A saleslady with a low cold voice said. Quickly, I stepped to the side and hoped that I wasn't staring at the collection for a long while.

"S-sure. Sorry." I scratched my head in shame.

As I watch the saleslady twist open the lock, my eyes landed on a guy with a dark hair that seemed to turn raven when illuminated. His skin was pale white and he was gazing somewhere with a look of disinterest and acrimony. The eyes he was bearing has the same shade of blue similar to his hair, except for it was lighter in color.

"Here, sir." The saleslady handed him the box with the Parker logo in it. The guy took it then proceeded to the cashier straightforwardly without a word.

Still staring at the guy, I talked to the saleslady. "Miss, can you get me the white duo fold Parker pen please."

I could see the saleslady reaching for the box of the pen form the corner of my eyes but my focus was on the guy earlier. His figure was built and he's inches taller than me, but there's something else. There's something catchy about him. He's cold. Rare people have that attitude. If you stare on him for a while and watch his movements, you would get what I'm talking about.

He's too cold.

"Thanks." I took the box from the girl right even before she spoke, and proceeded on following the guy to the cashier. I thought I was going to lose track of him but good thing that I overtook some people who were also going to the same place.

I got in line and _woah_ , he's just in front of me.

The cashier had finished with the others and as I step forward, the raven-haired guy gave the box and paid for it. He moved to the side, giving me a view of his face. His face seemed so smooth and I can see no pimples or acnes or anything. The color of his eyes that appealed darker was in perfect contrast with his skin. Maybe the catchy thing about him was his looks, I guess. But hey, I'm still uncertain about that.

I saw his eyes gaze upon me. That moment was so quick that his stare returned to the cashier before I even realized it.

Damn, I feel like a stalker right now.

While his item was being transferred to the paper bag, I started hearing shocking noises that gave me goose bumps. The sound of glasses cracking and bullets being fired out of the entrance of the mall startled me, making my heart pound as if it's going to jump out of my ribcage. When I looked at where it was coming from, I saw a gang of criminals wearing all black. They're number was around I-can't-tell-how-many and all of them were wearing black masks that only revealed their mouth and eyes. Nothing more, nothing less.

Holy fuck. We're being attacked!

* * *

Okay, so hi everyone. Did you liked my story? If you do, hit _**favorite**_ and _**follow**_ to receive notifications every time I update! Well, thank you for lending this story your time and supporting it. That's all


	2. (2) Fading Worries, Recalling Memories

_**Gray's PoV**_

As rapid as my heartbeat, I unlocked my motorcycle, stepped on the starter pedal, and lend my helmet to the freaking out blondie.

"Faster." I commanded her as she started to sit behind me in my vehicle with the helmet already on her.

 _Why am I even helping this girl._

I closed my eyes, heaved a deep sigh and sharpened my concentration.

"Ready?" I started engaging the clutch of the engine for it to prepare for acceleration while waiting for the girl.

My eyes gazed cold at the pathway, imagining which route to take to have an easy, short trip to the police station during weekend nights.

"Hey are you ready?" I yelled impatiently while starting to feel pissed off when I received no reply.

 _Such a slowpoke!_

"W-well I already was." I heard her stutter.

"But where are your hands?" I gritted my teeth.

"Where am I suppose to put it?" the girl asked.

 _Slowly, she's making me mad._

I held myself back for a yell and instead, clutched her hand, forcing her to lose hold of the fender, to feel her arms wrapped around my torso. "Hold tight." I instructed.

Once I felt her hold become stronger, I accelerated my vehicle as fast as I could into the streets, passing each light post at a tremendous speed.

 _If those guys ever catch us, it'll be the end of me… and her._

The girl behind me hugged tighter, changing my pissed-off expression into my normal one. The uneasiness faded as each second passed and I was able to concentrate more.

"Prepare for a trip to the moon." Then, I doubled my acceleration speed.

* * *

 _ **Lucy's PoV**_

I'm still scared of what happened earlier, but I'm exerting every bit of pressure on my hold so that I could calm down.

My hands haven't stopped from shaking since the incident earlier, and I'm totally freaked out. Good thing that I followed this guy to escape. If it wasn't for him, I might have been held hostage back at the mall.

"What if someone dies there?" I asked the guy as I rested my forehead on his back.

"That's why we're going to the police station." He responded.

"B-but what if someone dies before we get to the station?" I asked again.

"If someone dies, let them be. What can we do? We're just normal teens who unexpectedly got involved in there." He retorted but this time, in a raised, angry tone.

Though he has a point, for a stranger, he's so morose.

"sorry." I nudged my face to his back, mixing my emotions extra guilt.

Then, I closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Metallic**

 **Chapter Two:** _ **Fading Worries, Recalling Memories**_

* * *

 _ **Lucy's PoV**_

"Hands up everyone and kneel down!" a gang member shouted.

As the broken pieces of shattered glasses reflect the shining lights of the mall, came with it's beauty was the start of something bad and unusual—the start of a robbery.

After the first batch of thieves came in, if they really were thieves or just a bunch of serial killers, several more jolted from the outside, bringing armed guns with them that hang around their torso. Their weapons were attached to them through thick strings whilst they're identity were hidden by their masks.

When nobody seemed to be submissive to them, like me who couldn't even move anything because of horror, one of them raised a gun and started firing aimlessly at the high ceiling.

"I do not need to repeat myself. Do it or I'll fire a bullet on you, on every single one of you!"

His voice echoed, and no one was able to resist so just like me, everyone dropped on their knees and raise the said part.

The guy who just spoke smirked devilishly. "Empty their pockets and let no one escape." I heard him say to one of his comrades.

Despite the fact that my life matters more than any material thing, I still can't bear the fact that I'm going to lose the last stock of my chosen pen to these bastards.

My eyes remained steady on the acting-superior and maintained a glare. I could feel my hands still shaking, but right now anger is taking over me more.

I averted off my gaze from their leader and trailed a gang member who's approaching near my position. And as I do it, I spotted the guy I was stalking earlier to be missing. I twisted my neck for several times, searching for him, until I found him on a door with a glowing sign of fire exit on it.

His action gave me an idea. Slowly, I began crawling towards the direction of the said exit but stop on my tracks occasionally to make sure not a single gangster has their eyes on me, mostly the nearest one. I resumed my action and felt my heart beat harder every time I diminish the distance between me and the exit. Still, I could see the brunet stranger slowly go inside the door while I keep on getting near them.

 _Almost there and…_

My eyes widen in dread when a pair of legs in black pants suddenly crossed my line of vision, stopping me dead on my tracks. I tried my best to look up with my neck that had a failure responding to my command, resulting for me to have a very hard time looking at the guy in front of me who, as expected, has a mask worn to conceal their identity.

 _Fuck it. I'm caught. What am I suppose to do now?_

I cracked out a sheepish, nervous smile. "G-good day, mi-m-mi-mi-mister…"

 _Lucy, why did you say that?_

 _God… please, help me. I'm going to die here._ I mentally cried.

Slowly, I spotted his foot slowly rising, until I felt something suddenly smacked me powerfully on my cheek. It's power sent me rolling on the floor which made me end up lying on the cold tiles. Again, he raised and trampled hi foot over my forehead, and it was really painful.

I wasn't able to move, not even a little.

"Not a chance, bitch." My ears heard the criminal say.

As each second pass, the pain I feel increases and my fear grows much more.

Unexpectedly, the criminal's shoe scratched over my face, which might have been a good news though it was . Lying beside me was the criminal who seemed to have ben attacked. Of course, it was impossible for him to fly on his own.

I raised my head and as I do it, a pair of arms held me, one behind my legs and one on my back, carrying me as my vision slowly tries to see his face details. But I failed. My eyesight remained blurry and slowly, my head started to ache, letting my ears hear something… I can't understand.

I gritted my teeth and let out a moan.

"Hey miss, are you…"

My vision blacked out and my senses got disabled.

* * *

 _ **Gray's PoV**_

I manipulated my vehicle to turn sideways and as I see the street to be dark, I switched on the motorcycle lights.

My breathing became hard because of the tightness around my abs.

"Hey, can you loosen your hold a little? I can't breathe." I told her then breathed deeper.

"S-sure…" she loosened her hold and slightly moved her hands gently sidewards, hitting the perfect spot when girls flirt with me. "…sorry."

 _Stop blushing, Gray. She's just uneasy._

"Oh, and thank you for the save earlier."

I smiled.

"I'm Lucy by the way." She added.

 _Lucy? What's your number?_

"I'm Gray" I responded.

"I'm really sorry for the trouble earlier." Lucy apologized.

 _You're cute, and hot._

"Sure. Just don't be reckless next time."

* * *

 _ **Lucy's PoV**_

"So, how far is the station?" I asked.

The wind was so strong I felt like drowning in too much of it. If it wasn't for my shampoo, my hair could've flew away from my head.

I earned no response.

Then, he stopped

"You do the talking. I'm not good with it." He said.

I opened my eyes wide just to see the huge logo of the police above me. Well, I didn't expect it to be this close so I got shocked, making the brunet smile. Disregarding the shame I felt, I went inside and talked to the nearest police officer calmly as if I had my worries lost. They've faded.

* * *

 _ **Gray's PoV**_

As the girl slowly evanesces, I locked my motorcycle with my keys, inserted it back on my pocket and went to the nearest seller-of-anything-to-fill-my-mouth-with.

From my pocket again, I took out my coin purse and pulled out a dollar to buy a drink.

"Coke please." I slide the payment on the counter top without looking on the seller.

Lucy, huh? You kind of remind me of someone—someone who had been important to me once but left me hanging in the hair.

I closed my fist tight.

If ever I see her again, despite of anything that had happened, I know there's a reason. No matter how much pain I went through, I still want her back. I just want to touch her hand and feel the love we once shared.

I closed my eyes.

Damn. It's been a year already, and I haven't even moved on! NOT EVEN A BIT!

I bit my lip.

Warm wetness started to fill my closed eyes.

"S-sir, are you fine?" Someone asked me. Maybe it's the seller.

I closed my eyes tighter and as few teardrops fall down, I wiped it out with my hand.

"Don't mind me." I said and grabbed the soft drink I ordered.

* * *

Okay, so hi everyone. Did you liked my story? If you do, hit _**favorite**_ and _**follow**_ to receive notifications every time I update! Well, thank you for lending this story your time and supporting it. Also, thanks for everyone who favorited, followed  & reviewed on this story. That's all!


End file.
